abduction
by blakeaustinpayne2008
Summary: when timmy and vicky are stole from earth what will happen? first story feel free to compliment and help me a better writer! enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Already my day was bad. Between Crocker failing my math test (as usual), Francis was beating the shit out of me, and now my parents leaving for some spur of the moment convention for the next week. Who does that leave me with I ask myself out of sarcasm.

As if right on queue I hear "Oh twerp we are going to have sooooo much fun for the next _seven day!_" Taunted my tormentor in her singsong voice.

I always find myself believing she would be the perfect woman in my life. If only she would let up on the tough girl act. She has waist long fire red hair, long toned legs, soft white skin, and her breasts though not big are perfect 24C.

"TWERP LET IIT GO AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!" Yelled Vicky from the first floor.

I wish I didn't have to deal with her anymore. As I said that a flash of pink and green flashed in my mind. I associate the flashes with certain words or phrases like wish, wand, and poof. This has only happened since I turned fourteen. No one not even physiologist can find out why that is.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

As my door fell to the floor salmon pink eyes glared at me from the other side of the now gaping hole in my wall.

"Now you have quite a list of chores to do so I suggest you get your puny ass down there and START CLEANING!"

"I am standing right here you cold hearted bitch! There's no need to yell."

"Well what do we have here a twerp with balls, huh, never would have guessed you had it in you to stand up for yourself Turner. Looks like I have a spirit to break!"

"Vicky you have made my life a living hell since I was eight! If all you want to do is drive children to suicide then you've nearly succeeded! I swear I'm about to just give up. Nobody should be as cold hearted as you without falling over dead! If you think just for a minute that people would miss you if you died your wrong!"

Immediately after saying this he felt bad for Vicky started crying.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean that I just had a bad day and…"

"No, Timmy you're absolutely right. I have no reason to treat you the way I just guess I was jealous that you get to have a better childhood than I could ever have hoped for. I am truly sorry for the way I have treated you and I hope u could find it in your heart to forgive me and I'll swear that I will never treat you this way again."

Timmy stood there shocked. Not believing that the person who made him cry and beg for mercy countless times is now crying and asking for forgiveness.

"Vicky, I" he didn't know how to continue.

"Vicky, you've hurt me in every way possible and you expect me to just forgive you at the drop of a hat? That's a lot to ask for and I'm not sure I could ever forgive you."

"I… I guess I understand, but will you at least try to bear with me I will be nicer to you relentless, but just treat me like dirt? Please? All I ask for is for you to try."

That's the last thing I remember from that night. I woke up in a forest with lush vegetation, vast meadows, fruit bearing trees, wild deer like animals, and birds of all verities.

"Uhh, what happened? Where am I! Turner why are you naked?"

I turned around to find a completely naked Vicky blushing.

"I could ask you the same things." Hearing the acid in my voice made myself flinch.

"I apologized for what I did to you in the _past_ Turner what else can I do? What can I do to make you happy, what can I do to have you accept that I am truly sorry?"

"Well why don't you find something we can cover ourselves with while I get wood to make a fire."

**_"That will not be necessary Mr. Turner this is a special biosphere that will adjust to your needs. As for the answer as to where you are. You are on a planet quite like you own only millions of miles away. We call it Warkam."_**

****"I never agreed to be anybodies test subject I demand that you let us go this instant!" Disclaimed Vicky.

**_"Ah, Miss Valentine sorry to have to tell you but if you were to return to your planet you would find that the ones you loved are all gone. See even with our advanced technology the distance that we traveled from Earth to Warkam took one thousand two hundred and nine earth years. So it would be pointless to return. Now on an upside of being on Warkam the atmosphere has a beneficial factor, one that could actually make the two of you stop ageing completely."_**

"Wait so your suggesting I stay in this… this biosphere and live for an eternity with her!?"

**_"Precisely Mr. Turner we have conducted several tests on both of your brains and found that not only are you two compatible you already share a connection. Though both of you have it buried in your subconscious more so in Mr. Turner."_**

"Are you saying that we _love_ each other? He is only fifteen and I am twenty almost twenty one that would make me a pedophile!"

**_"Miss Valentine as I said it has been two thousand years since you and Mr. Turner have left Earth so now he is technically an adult there for your 'love' for one another is no longer pedophilic."_**

"There is no way in HELL that I could love her she made my life miserable for seven years! That's most of my life on Earth!"

Again Vicky began to cry.

"Timmy I said I was sorry and I tell you that until you forgive me. There is nothing I can do about the past, but if I could I would go back and change what I did when we was on Earth. He is right about me though I do love you Timmy. It took some fucking alien to make me realize it, but it's true."

**_"That is a harsh thing to call your host! As it happens to be on this planet YOU happen to be the alien! Anyhow you may go about your lives here. You will be monitored constantly and if either one of you try to inflict harm on the other a field will separate you for eight days in which time you could go completely insane from lack of companionship. Good bye."_**

"Timmy are you really that mad at me that you wouldn't allow the feelings that are obviously there to continue to be masked?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, Vicky, I can't just stop being mad. Maybe one day I'll come around I have always known I liked you or better yet the thought of you, but to be told that I love you by some….. By some being that I have never even seen is just too much. Only I should be able to say who I do or who I don't love."

"I suppose your right. If it has really been over two thousand years then I really need a bath! Will you at least help me find a warm spring or a creek, just something to bathe in?"

After hours of walking they had found a creek. Following it upstream they found the most beautiful sight Timmy had ever seen a water fall that dropped from fifty feet above their heads. The water was crystal so Timmy decided to go for a swim.

"Hey Vicky why don't we start off by being friends, we are stuck here forever may as well start making up now. Afterward though we really need to find a way to cover ourselves it's kind of awkward seeing you naked all the time."

"All the time? You seen me naked before haven't you Twerp?! I can't believe this! When did you see me naked?!"

"Calm down it was when you had to babysit me while my parents were in Alaska for the running of the bears. You were in the shower and you left the door open. I heard you yelling, i went to see what was wrong. Now though I realize you were masturbating. Rubbing your nipple with one hand the other rubbing your clit, I watched until you climaxed then ran to my bed with the first erection I can remember."

"YOU PERVERT YOU WATCHED ME MASTERBATE AND GOY A KICK OUT OF IT! Is that the only time you seen me do….. that?"

Well yes, but while I'm being honest, that same night I was curious so I went to the spare room that you were sleeping in to see were your fingers were at that hurt so much. I found the cut in-between your legs and it was oozing so I rubbed it to make it feel better. You started to moan then so I stopped. You woke up and told me to keep it up, so I did. After minuets of this your back arched and I got scared and stopped then it sprayed the bed. Left after that and didn't ever go back."

"I thought that was just a dream! I really am a pedophile I let a twelve year old finger fuck me!"

After days of small talk with no meaning I decided we needed shelter and began to make a hut not only to keep him busy, but he was utterly bored. Hours had passed when he finally finished. Proud of what he had achieved he called Vicky over.

"What do you think? It isn't much but it will work for you won't it?"

"What do you mean? You won't be staying in it with me?

"No, I thought you were still mad so I didn't even entertain the thought."

After minutes passed she finally said "I wasn't mad at you. I hated myself for liking a boy to touch me like. I just don't understand why it is that I pretended not to like you all them years yet now I look at you like… like you're the only man I could ever have been happy with."

"Seeing as I AM the only man around here you would have to made do anyway" As he said it they both started laughing.

As the two grew closer months passed by. The two now destined to be together forever never left each other's sight.

"DAMN IT THAT HURT!" yelled Vicky pulling out a large thorn from her foot.

"Do you want me to make it better baby." Timmy taunted.

As he bent down acting as though he were to kiss it he flicked her foot right were the thorn was.

"OW!"

That was all Timmy remembers besides a bright blue light. He awoke on a barren hill far from where he had ever traveled.

"VICKY WHERE ARE YOU!" He screamed until he was hoarse.

**_"Ah, Mr. Turner as I told you when you first awoke here any form of pain you inflict on the other will cause you a penalty of eight days. You have slept the first three away but I am considering lenience as you and the girls animosity is drawing to an end quicker than I thought possible in five months you two have become inseparable. You must only stay here for… one more day and I will find it a sufficient term. Yet be warned if the girl is hurt on your behalf again I will make you serve sixteen days of this penalty. Have a good day Mr. Turner."_**

Great he thought to himself now I'm stuck where ever the hell this is by myself this ought to be fun!

Hours passed but they seemed to be an eternity. As he drew tired he laid his head on the ground and quickly fell asleep.

Morning had come and he woke up. Lying with his eyes closed he realized his right side was really hot. He opened his eyes to find himself lying with Vicky curled up beside him in the hut. Even now you could tell that she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and dried tears stain her face.

He bent to the side and kissed her full on the mouth. She then awoke with a slight stir then realized what was happening.

"Timmy you're back I thought you had died a blue flash went off and you were flying through the air, and.." she started crying then.

"It doesn't matter I'm here now that's all that matters. I promise it won't happen again. Vicky I… I love you Vicky."

She slowly looked up at him then. "First you wake me by kissing me now you're telling me you love me… this HAS to be a dream it can't be real I should have known by the kiss! I'M SO STUPID!"

He gently grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her softly at first then it grew stronger infused with need and desperation.

"Come here." As he said it he sat up and patted his lap.

She obliged and sat on his lap with his arms around her as he repeatedly told her that he loved her and that nothing like that would happen again.

"Timmy I sat in that hut for five days crying to myself. Trying to believe you weren't dead but a fall like that should have killed you. Now you are here holding me kissing me telling me you love me. I can't help but think this isn't real."

He sat in silence trying to think of a way to convince her that this was real and not a dream. Slowly he ran his hand down her thigh until he found where her legs met and slowly began to rub it.

"Wha.. What are you doing!? No! OH GOD! I believe you're real now stop before you start something you can't finish Turner!"

He felt her getting wet and slowly slept a finger in her and massaged her insides. She threw her head back and began moaning. "Turner that feels so good don't stop! Put in another!"

He did just as told. As she began to quiver from her on coming climax Timmy thrust harder and deeper.

"TIMMY! TIMMY! TIMMY!" Her juices covered his hand and legs as her climax had finally come. She turned around and kissed him. A kiss like none he ever experienced full of lust and compassion. "That was great and all but it's your turn Turner. She got off his lap to see penis fully erect. She grabbed her lover's shaft and hungrily licked the head of it. After seconds of torture he wrapped his fingers in the hair on the back of her head and guided her to take in the whole thing. She did as he silently wished allowing him to ram the back of her throat. He began to chant her name in a heavy and husky voice.

"Vicky I'm going to come"

"Shoot in me Timmy I want to have all of you for myself!"

As she continued to suck with ease he released himself coating her throat in a sticky warm substance she knew was come.

"Vicky we can't go any farther I can't let you get pregnant especially in here I just couldn't."

"When I was younger we had a car crash and I shattered my pelvis. It also affected some of the other things down there so I don't menstruate." She told him this like he should know what it means.

"Uhhh….."

"It means I can't have children Timmy!"

Taking that as his queue he pushed her to the ground. He kissed her probing her mouth with his tongue. He slowly made his way down her neck kissing and sucking until he met her breast. He teased the nipple with his tongue feeling it grow as he lightly bit it. As she moaned enjoying the feeling of his mouth he stopped to reposition them. He rolled over on his back and pulled her on top of him. Taking another round of kissing hungrier than the ones before and more intament, massaging each other's mouths. He broke it and lifted her up. She helped to guide him inside her. Slowly she settled until a white hot pain shot through her. Knowing that she had just been deflowered she told him she would explain later and not to stop.

He took his time in his gentle thrusting allowing her to adjust to his size. She began to rub her clit and moan his name growing ever louder.

He thrust harder and more rapidly as his orgasm was coming. In unison they both screamed "I'm going to come!" as Timmy's pace increased Vicky's pussy began to clench the mans dick and sprayed him yet again. Finding it to be to much Timmy emptied himself and pulled her down to kiss her.


End file.
